The good 'ole days
by treetiesandcandycanecapris
Summary: A woman is in her attic looking through old boxes. She finds a book, a journal, and begins to read it. Let's take a look and see what she finds...
1. The begining

A/N: Feryal is pronounced Ferrell. And Michael is her foster fathers name. And this is happening during and after A New Flame, just so you don't get lost.  
  
Chapter 1: Intro  
  
A woman was going through some boxes and she found an old journal in one box. She picked it up and her husband sits down next to her. She begins to read the journal.  
  
April 5th I got a journal, but I have no clue what to do with it. My mom says that you write what happens in your life in it. Well my life is dull! So basically I'm like an unsharpened pencil. Just dull, so really you won't be getting anything interesting.  
  
April 6th Well, I lied yesterday. I forgot to write one thing, I'm a mutant thingy. A 17-year-old mutant. Yes, that's me Feryal Atalaya a 17-year-old, 5'6 mutant. Yes, well that's really all I have to say.  
  
"Feryal! Get down here right this instant!" Her foster mother yelled up the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming!" She yelled back. "What does she want now? I didn't do anything."  
  
When I got to the bottom of the stairs her mother asked,  
  
"Did you do the dishes?"  
  
"Not yet." I answered.  
  
"Do them please, thank you." She said.  
  
So she stood there mumbling to herself. Just then the phone rang. Her foster mother answered the phone and was on there for what seemed like an hour. Finally, her foster mother finished and hung up the phone.  
  
Her foster mother came up to her room where she was writing in her journal and she told her what the conversation was about.  
  
"So you're sending me away to live with my own kind? Is that it?" Feryal asked.  
  
"Not in so many words." Her foster mother said.  
  
"And Michael's okay with it?" Feryal asked.  
  
"Yes, we both think it's a good idea. I mean what if someone finds out about you?" She asked.  
  
"I guess you're right Jane. Okay I'll go." Feryal gave in.  
  
The next they came to get Feryal. When they got there, they put Feryal's bags in the jet and they were off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gambit opened the freezer door to get some ice to put in his drink. When he opened the door a pack of hot dogs fell on his foot, when he went to pick them up another pack fell on the back of his head.  
  
"God, chère! What ya tryin' t' do?" Gambit yelled as Jennie walked in the room.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
He held up the two packs of hotdogs and Colossus began to laugh.  
  
"Gambit can hear you, mon ami." Gambit said.  
  
Colossus ignored him and continued to laugh. Gambit just sighed and put the killer hotdogs back in the freezer and shut the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So Feryal was introduced to everyone and was shone to her room. It was pretty plain, but she didn't really care. Then she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in." She yelled.  
  
"How's everything going?" Storm asked coming in.  
  
"It's going okay. I'm getting used to Kurt now." Feryal said laughing.  
  
Storm chuckled and said, "That takes some getting used to."  
  
"I guess it will." Feryal said.  
  
"I just came to tell you that dinner is at 4, oh and you don't have to wear that." Storm said leaving.  
  
"Okay." Feryal said looking down at her Indian dress after all she was Indian. Sometimes her foster mother would call her Pocahontas because she looked almost exactly like her.  
  
As soon as she shut the door, Feryal jumped onto the window seat and looked at the clock. It said 2:00.  
  
"Good, that gives me time to explore the terrain." Feryal said leaving her Indian dress on.  
  
And with that she jumped out off the window, ran towards the gate, opened it, and went off to explore. 


	2. Russian men and screaming

A/N: Dark Jaded Rose: Thanks! I know there's not a lot of info on Feryal but I'm kinda workin' on something that will give you a lot of things about her past and power.  
  
Chapter 2: Russian men and screaming  
  
On her exploration, she ran into few people from the mansion, like Kitty. She was walking with Lance, who was with his friend Todd. After they stopped and talked for about five minutes, Feryal came upon this really weird looking road. So she walked to the end, where she found a house. It looked like a nice house then she saw fire come from the windows and thought,  
  
"Nice outside, don't wanna see what the inside looks like."  
  
She snuck around the corner to hear a conversation between two girls.  
  
"So exactly what do you see in the human matchstick?" The first girl asked.  
  
A blaze of fire came from the second girl's hand.  
  
"I see your point." The first girl said with a spritz of water coming out of her right pointer finger. Then a man came into the conversation. He was cute but he was too full of himself. That's never good. He almost got his face burned off by the second girl. The second girl made a comment and then the first girl said,  
  
"But I'm secretly dating Colossus."  
  
Then a tall, dark, and handsome man came out of the door. He was in an apron but who cares.  
  
He said to the girls, "What? Don't you dare bring me into this."  
  
"Sorry honey." The first girl said.  
  
Then the second girl said, "Well, you're right on one point: tall, dark, and Russian isn't that bad to look at."  
  
"He's Russian! How old is he? HOW OLD IS HE?? Come on you can say it!!!!" She thought to herself, but neither of the girls said anything about the man's age. So she walked back to the mansion depressed.  
  
The rest of the day is really a bore so, the next day.  
  
"Hey like where did you go yesterday?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I went for a walk around the area." Feryal answered. Does she always have to know everything?  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering." Kitty said.  
  
"I guess so." Feryal muttered to herself.  
  
All she could think of was her Russian man. All she knew is that people called him Colossus. She made a list of things she needed to find out about him, she also made a sketch of him, no apron. She decided to turn on the television. It was on the news; she saw a group of five mutants on the screen. Three of them she knew from eavesdropping, one she never saw before, and there he was! Her Russian man! He looked good in metal. He suddenly changed from metal to skin and left the scene with his friends.  
  
"DAMN!" She screamed. "Oops."  
  
Wrong word to say at the wrong time; she looked to see Logan standing in her doorway.  
  
"What did you say?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing Logan." She said wearing a fake smile.  
  
"I thought so." He said shutting the door.  
  
"Like your any better." Feryal said.  
  
"He might be alittle mean sometimes." Kitty said phasing through the wall.  
  
"GOD! Will ya stop doin' that!" Feryal screamed.  
  
"Stop, vhat?" Kurt asked bampfing into the room.  
  
"You too! Stop!" Feryal screamed again.  
  
"What are you yelling about?" Evan asked opening the door.  
  
"Well at least someone knows how to use a door, but knocking would be greatly appreciated." Feryal exclaimed with alittle bit of attitude.  
  
"Oh, like, sorry." Kitty said.  
  
"Yeah sorry." Kurt said too.  
  
"Well what do you all want?" Feryal asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing really." They all said.  
  
"Then why are you still here?" Feryal asked again.  
  
When she said this Evan shut the door, Kurt bampfed out, and Kitty phased back through the wall.  
  
"Thank you! Peace and quiet finally!" Feryal screamed lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling. 


	3. I'm a loser

Chapter 3: I'm a loser  
  
The next day,  
  
"Hey. What's up?" Kurt asked at breakfast.  
  
"The sky, now leave me alone." Feryal said in a bad mood.  
  
"Okay, sorry." Kurt said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, Charles, what's she thinkin'?" Logan asked.  
  
"She doesn't want to live here, she wants to live with..." Charles stopped.  
  
"With who?" Storm asked.  
  
"With the Acolytes." Charles said.  
  
"Aren't we going to stop her?" Storm asked.  
  
"We can't. She has to choose where she wants to stay." Charles said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Feryal stepped onto the porch steps and sat down.  
  
"I have to find him." Feryal said determined.  
  
About halfway down a road that she found, she got lost. She always got lost even if she knew her way around. So she looked behind her and when she did it hit her. Literally, she ran into something hard, toned, and smelled good. She ran into so hard it knocked her to the ground. She looked up to see her Russian man.  
  
"Hi." She said smiling.  
  
"Hello miss." He said with that lovely Russian accent we love so much.  
  
"Um...." Feryal stammered.  
  
"Are you lost?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, no, I mean yes." She said.  
  
"Well which is it?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." She said confidently.  
  
"I can show you your way if you tell me where you live." He said offering her a hand.  
  
She put her hand in his and as he lifted her up she said, "Well, I really don't live anywhere."  
  
"Excuse me?" He said.  
  
"I don't have a home. I just moved here from ... Nevada and I don't have any parents so." She said.  
  
"I get it. Well, you can come live with me. My comrades won't mind." He said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Feryal asked.  
  
"Yes, now come on." He said leaving.  
  
"I'm comin', I'm comin'" She said following him. About five minutes later they were at the house where she was before.  
  
"Now, before I open this door I want to know that some people that live here aren't as nice or as clean as me." He said turning the knob.  
  
"Okay, I have been warned." I said.  
  
He opened the door and Feryal saw the two girls from before and the guy from before but the guy with the orange hair was puzzling her. Then she remembered the news and remembered him. He's the fire guy.  
  
"Hey Piotr what do you have there?" Aiden asked.  
  
"This is..." Piotr stammered.  
  
"Feryal Atalaya." Feryal said.  
  
"Hi, Sheila." The orange haired one said.  
  
"That is St. John or Pyro, the one sitting on him is Aiden or Firestorm, the girl in the La-Z-Boy is Jennie or Tsunami, and the man she is on top of is Remy or Gambit." Piotr said.  
  
"Where do you live, Feryal?" Aiden asked.  
  
"Um... No where." Feryal answered.  
  
"I was wondering if she could stay here." Piotr said.  
  
"NO!" Jennie yelled. "I forbid this! I own this house! Plus we don't have an extra room." Jennie said.  
  
"I'll sleep on the couch." Piotr said. "She can sleep in my room." Piotr suggested. "NO!" Jennie yelled.  
  
"Wait." Piotr said.  
  
"What?" Jennie asked.  
  
"I have an art room upstairs that she can use." Piotr said smiling.  
  
"NO!" Jennie yelled.  
  
"Aw c'mon, Chère, let de girl stay." Gambit tried to persuade.  
  
"Well, I don't know." Jennie said.  
  
"I'll fix up the room and everything. I'll pay for everything. I'll do whatever you want me to do." Feryal said begging.  
  
"Okay fine." Jennie said leaning on Remy.  
  
"Well, looks like you're staying with us, Feryal." Aiden said.  
  
"YAY!" Feryal jumped onto the floor and started watching television.  
  
Piotr sat down next to Feryal with a smile on his face. 


	4. Girls Day Out

Chapter 4: Girls Day Out  
  
A few days later...  
  
"Piotr!" Jennie screamed.  
  
"Vhat?" He answered in his lovely Russian accent.  
  
"Look at this! Who is going to clean this up?" Jennie asked. "I buy this house, I let you people stay in it and for what? Nothing!"  
  
"Whoa, Jennie calm down." Feryal said as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Calm down? Calm down? I'll tell you if I wanna calm down!!!" Jennie said.  
  
"Look, we can clean this up. What you need is a day out of here. I mean look at you. You look horrible, no offense." Feryal said.  
  
"None taken." Jennie said.  
  
"But you really need a day out of here. I have an idea. Why don't you, me, and Aiden go out today and a girls day out?" Feryal said.  
  
"That could be fun." Jennie said.  
  
"It will be fun." Feryal assured.  
  
"Okay, let's get ready." Jennie said.  
  
"Okay." Feryal said.  
  
A few hours later Jennie, Feryal, and Aiden came out looking stunning.  
  
"Ready?" Feryal asked.  
  
"Ready." They both replied as they walked out the door.  
  
"Jennie, are we taking the van?" Aiden asked.  
  
"No, we're taking Remy's 'Vette." Jennie said with her devilish little smirk.  
  
They went shopping and they ate A LOT!  
  
"I think I'm gonna burst." Aiden said.  
  
"I feel like a balloon." Jennie said.  
  
"I feel like a beached whale." Feryal said.  
  
They all started to laugh at Feryal's sentence.  
  
"Just thank the good Lord above you don't look like one." Jennie said.  
  
Aiden started chuckling. Feryal just couldn't hold it in, she burst into laughter.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" Aiden asked.  
  
"I think. If I can move we might be able to get out of here in twenty minutes." Jennie said.  
  
"Well, let's see if me and Aiden can get up." Feryal said.  
  
"Why? You guys aren't driving." Jennie said hiding the keys in her bra.  
  
"I don't we're gonna get far with those keys in your bra, Jennie." Aiden said.  
  
"I guess not." Jennie said getting up.  
  
"Well, I'm too pooped to pop." Feryal said.  
  
"What was that from?" Aiden asked.  
  
"I dunno? I heard it somewhere." Feryal said.  
  
"I have it!" Jennie yelled, then she looked depressed. "I lost it."  
  
"We'll find it sometime." Feryal said.  
  
"Yeah, well let's go home." Jennie said.  
  
"I can't believe how much stuff I bought. I hope John wasn't saving that money for anything." Aiden said smirking.  
  
At the Acolyte base,  
  
"HEY! Where's me money?! I put it right 'ere! Alright, who took it?" John asked.  
  
"Who took vhat?" Piotr asked.  
  
"ME........... AIDEN!!!!!" John yelled.  
  
Remy's 'Vette,  
  
"Hey, did guys hear something just now?" Aiden asked turning down the radio.  
  
"No." Jennie and Feryal replied.  
  
Aiden shrugged and turned the music up. 


	5. Men In Tights

A/N: I do not own Robin Hood: Men in Tights, but I wish I did. In dreamland, they all still have their accents.   
  
Chapter 5: Men in Tights  
  
When they got back Aidan went straight to her room hiding all of her stuff from John, Jennie showed Remy everything she bought except for the valuables. She sent Feryal on a mission to put those in her drawer. So Feryal did and she put them in Jennie's drawer. On her way out she was intercepted by Piotr.  
  
"Oh hi." Feryal said.  
  
"Hello." He said.  
  
"I'll be right back or you can just come with me. I have to go give this back to Jennie." Feryal said leaving and Piotr followed.  
  
"Here ya go Jennie. You have a top and a pair of pants in there." Feryal said handing her the bag.  
  
"Thank you very much Feryal." Jennie said taking the bag.  
  
Piotr had found a comfy spot on the floor.  
  
"Mind if I join ya?" Feryal asked.  
  
"No, you may sit down." Piotr said scooting over a bit.  
  
"I don't have cooties Piotr." Feryal said.  
  
"I know it's just there was no room over there." Piotr said making up an excuse.  
  
"There was plenty of room." Feryal said. "So, what are we watching?" "SHHHHHH!!!" John yelled. "Me fav'rite part's comin' on."  
  
'Men in Tights' plays "I love that part." John said smiling.  
  
Feryal and Piotr sat there looking at the screen. Feryal had a little bit of an Elvis lip going on.  
  
"Okay, what was the point of that?" Piotr asked.  
  
"I'm guessing none since those guys just sang about being men in tights, but that one ain't so bad looking, or that one. I like this movie." Feryal said scooting a little closer to the T.V.  
  
Jennie rolled her eyes, and Aidan appeared.  
  
"Awe, I missed Men in Tights!" She whined.  
  
"Don't worry, love, I can rewind it!" John said getting out the remote.  
  
"NO!" They all screamed.  
  
"What?" John asked.  
  
"Let de movie play all de way t'rough firs'." Remy said from under the pillow.  
  
"Are you even breathing?" Jennie asked.  
  
"Gambit don' know, chère." Gambit said in his muffly vioce.

That night,  
  
Feryal was in her room and she was sleeping. She was also having a dream. You could call it bad but to her it was funny as hell.  
  
Dreamland,  
  
Piotr and Remy stepped out of the Ye Olde Port-O-Privies.  
  
"You have got to be a real man to wear tights." Piotr said fixing his seams.  
  
Remy just nodded and fixed his to his comfort.  
  
"Remy, how are my seams?" Piotr asked.  
  
"Perfect." Remy said.  
  
"Every time." Piotr said satisfied.  
  
Cue music and John running in  
  
"We're men, we're men in tights, We roam around the forest looking for fights, We're men, we're men in tights, We rob from the rich and give to the poor, that's right! We may look like sissies, but watch what you say or else we'll put out your lights, We're men, we're men in tights, Always on guard defending the people's rights,  
  
Can-can and chorus of la's  
  
We're men, MANLY MEN, we're men in tights, YESSS! We roam around the forest looking for fights, We're men, we're men in tights, We rob from the rich and give to the poor, that's right! We may look like pansies but don't get us wrong or else we'll put out your lights, We're men, we're in tights-TIGHT-tights, Always on guard defending the people's rights, When you're in a fix just call for the men in tights! WE'RE BUTCH!" Piotr, John, Remy, and some other guys sang. 


	6. Faces in Windows and Green Mambas

**Chapter 6: Faces in Windows and Green Mambas**

**Feryal woke up the next morning laughing. When she walked into the living room and saw Piotr, John, and Remy, she burst out laughing. She walked into the kitchen and sat down.**

"**Vhat was that about?" Piotr asked.**

"**I dunno, mate." John said. "But she must've found somethin' funny."**

**John and Piotr looked at Remy who was in his boxers with the chili peppers on them and on the waistband that said "I'm Spicy!" He had his mouth open with drool on the pillow. **

**They looked at each other and shook their heads.**

**Feryal grabbed the comics and started reading Garfield when she noticed something in the window. It was kind of weird looking. She calmly got up and walked into the living room to get someone.**

**Piotr, John, and Remy, who was awake now, saw Feryal run in and screamed,**

"**There's something in the kitchen window!" **

"**What d'you mean there's somethin' in the window?" John asked with a CSI type tone.**

"**I mean I looked out the window and there was something there!" Feryal screamed.**

"**Okay, we'll go check it out." Piotr said getting out of his chair.**

"**What's going on?" Aidan asked rubbing her head sleepily.**

"**Get down!" John screamed running towards Aidan.**

**Aidan saw him and steeped out of the way, leaving John to fall on the ground.**

**Aidan looked at John, who now had his face in the floor, and laughed and gave him a little kick.**

"**It's not funny!" John yelled into the floor. **

"**Oh yes it is." Aidan said laughing.**

**Piotr came back from the kitchen with Remy. **

"**There's nothing there now. What ever you saw it's gone now." Piotr said.**

**"Are you sure?" Feryal asked. **

**"Yes, we did not find anything unusual." Piotr said. **

**"Okay." Feryal said. **

**"What's going on out here?" Jennie asked. **

**"'De little one saw somet'in in 'de winda." Remy said putting his arm around Jennie. **

**"Oh, what did you see?" Jennie asked. **

**"Well, it was kind of blurry, but it was a man and he was staring at me. His eyes were bright red and it looked like he shattered the glass just by staring at it." Feryal said. **

**"But the glass isn't broken." Piotr said. **

**"I know I said it looked like he did. It was really freaky." Feryal said. **

**"It's alright, no one's goin' t' get ya. We'll pretect ya." John said trying to be all super hero like. **

**Feryal just laughed. **

**Later that night…. **

**Feryal was awakened by a noise of laughter in the hallway. She got out of bed and went to the door to see what it was. When she opened the door she saw Aidan with a video camera and a _BIG_ smile on her face. **

**"Now we are goin' out t'see if we can find anything." John whispered. **

**"Aidan, what's he doing?" Feryal asked following them. **

**"You know how John tends to sleep walk?" Aidan asked. **

**"Yeah." Feryal said. **

**"Well tonight we are Steve and Terri Irwin." Aidan said laughing. **

**Feryal ran back to her room and got her video camera. When she was running down the hallway, she ran into Piotr, literally. **

**"Vhat are you doing?" He asked. **

**"I'm video taping John. He thinks he's Steve Irwin and he thinks Aidan's his wife." She said laughing. **

**Just then Remy came out and asked what was going on. When he knew the whole story he started laughing. **

**"Oh, I gotta get to the kitchen, they were heading out to the backyard." She said running into the kitchen. **

**She got to the window and realized she couldn't tape it. She couldn't see out the window and hold the camera without falling into the sink. Piotr and Remy walked in to see the show. **

**"Piotr, hoist me up so I can film this without falling into the sink." Feryal said. **

**"Okay." Piotr said picking her up and holding her by her butt. **

**"Thank you." She said. **

**There was a lot of laughter coming from the kitchen now. **

**Jennie walked in rubbing her eyes and said, **

**"What in the name of Poseidon is going on out here?" **

**Feryal looked over and said, **

**"John thinks he's Steve Irwin and we're filming it. He thinks Aidan is his wife and she's filming him." **

**"Are you serious?" Jennie asked coming over to look out the window. **

**"Shhhh!" Remy said, "look. Open the window some more." **

**Jennie opened the window and they all listened as Feryal taped. **

**"Uh-oh, we are now ent'ring Green Mamba territ'ry. We 'ave t'be really careful. The Green Mamba is very poisonous and it strike at any second." John said walking like Steve Irwin. **

**"Oh isn't 'e a beaut? Would ya jus' look at 'is color?" John said picking up 'the Green Mamba'. **

**"Are ya getting' this Terri?" John asked Aidan. **

**"Oh yes," Aidan said in-between laughs, "Every heart-stopping minute of it." **

**Just then John fell to the ground and began to shout, **

**"Oh my GOD! He spit poison in my eyes!" **

**Just then John woke up and realized a green garden hose had 'spit' water into his eyes. **

**"Why'm I outside with a garden 'ose in my hand? And why d'you 'ave a video camera?" John asked. **

**"Oh nothing." Aidan said still laughing. **


	7. John camera phones not good

**Chapter 7: John + camera phones not good**

**A few weeks after John's incident with the "green mamba", him and Aidan were in the mall.**

"**Aw, c'mon love, I really want one!" John pleaded.**

"**I don't know, I'll think about it." Aidan said.**

"**Okay." John said reluctantly.**

**After a few hours of shopping, John was becoming restless. He sat on the bench in the middle of the mall with the shopping bags as Aidan bought him a pretzel. She came back with the pretzels and sat down.**

"**You know, I've been thinking and I'm going to let you have a phone." Aidan said.**

**John looked up with half his pretzel in his mouth and said, "Really? Oh thank you darlin'! I love ya!"**

**So they went into Cellular One and got John a phone. Not just any phone…. a picture phone. Big mistake.**

**About a week later everyone had gone out to the movies, except John and Aidan. She was stuck babysitting. **

"**Aidan!" John called from the bathroom.**

"**What?" She yelled.**

"**Come 'ere! The cola alone is worth the trek! And bring me camera phone!" He yelled.**

**Aidan got up and brought John's phone to him in the bathroom. When she got there he was standing over the toilet with his pants around his ankles. Thank God his boxers were in their proper place, on his body.**

"**What do you want?" She asked handing him the phone.**

"**Look in there! " He said pointing to the toilet. **

"**For what?" She asked.**

"**Just do it." He said as he took a picture of whatever was in there.**

**Aidan cautiously looked in the bowl. She looked dumbfounded. **

"**How did you get it that color? What is it? Purple?" She asked.**

"**Yes buddy! I had to eat A LOT of Kool-Aid powder to get I that color." John said snapping another picture from a different angle.**

"**You are disgusting." Aidan said leaving.**

**Over the next few days John had taken pictures of everything he had seen. **

**One day John and Aidan had gone out to spend the day together. Jennie was putting clothes in the rooms and she saw John's phone on his bed. Tempted, she picked it up and started looking at the pictures. She saw a picture of Remy's mouth with drool coming from it and Piotr's kneecap. At seeing that last picture she screamed. "FERYAL!"**

**Feryal came running into John's room jumped on his bed to sit next to Jennie. "Yeah?"**

"**Look at these pictures John has." Jennie said revisiting Remy and Piotr. **

"**He has no life does he?" Feryal said.**

"**Let's gon on." Jennie said looking at the next picture, which was a shot up John's nose. The next ones were as follows:**

**Feryal's left pinky toe, Jennie's right thumb, Aidan's underwear drawer, and two pictures of something purple floating in the toilet. **

"**Are thinking the same thing I am?" Jennie asked.**

"**If you're thinking that that is purple shit, then yes I am thinking what you're thinking." Feryal said.**

"**How did he get it that color?" Jennie asked.**

"**He must have eaten A HELL OF A LOT of Kool-Aid powder to get it that color." Feryal said. **

"**Maybe we should put this back and never touch it again." Jennie said closing the phone and setting it back on the bed.**

"**Yes, now let's go and do something productive." Feryal said.**

"**Yes… but what do we do that's productive?" Jennie asked.**

"**I have no idea, wanna go watch Piotr clean the living room?" Feryal asked.**

"**Sure." Jennie said getting up and walking into the living room with Feryal.**

**In the living room Piotr was indeed cleaning. Jennie and Feryal came in and sat on the couch. Piotr looked up from vacuuming and looked up at the two girls. They just sat there on the couch smiling. He just went back to his vacuuming.**

**A few hours later Remy walked in the door with bags of groceries and walked towards the kitchen.**

**Jennie ran into Feryal's room and said, "Feryal I need your help."**

"**Okay hold on." Feryal said getting down from the stool. "Sorry Piotr, this'll only take a second."**

**In Jennie's room,**

"**Which one?" Jennie asked holding up two dresses.**

"**The black one." Feryal said.**

"**With these shoes?" Jennie asked wearing these hideous things she calls shoes.**

"**NO! Those ones." Feryal said pointing to the black heels that had the ballerina type lacing up the leg.**

"**Okay, thank you so much!" Jennie said running into her bathroom and changing.**

"**No problem." Feryal said leaving.**

**Feryal walked back into her room. She shut the door and headed towards the stool. She got up and sat on it.**

"**Sorry about that, crisis in Jennie world." Feryal said.**

"**That's okay, just don't move." Piotr said beginning to paint again.**

**In the kitchen,**

**Remy just finished putting the last of the groceries away when he turned to see Jennie sitting in a very hot and skimpy black dress on the table.**

"**Whoa chère, you look amazin'." He said walking over to her.**

"**Thanks, now how about you go get cleaned up and I'll cook us something for dinner." She said.**

"**Alright, Gambit be right back." He said leaving the room rather quickly.**

**In the doorway,**

"**John, remind me to never let you pick what we do ever again." Aidan said falling onto the couch.**

"**Aw, love, I thought it was a good a idea and a good day." John said sitting next to her on the couch.**

"**Yeah, well, there ya go thinkin' again. I'm hurting in places thatI didn't even know existed." She said.**

"**But I thought you'd have liked extreme ping-pong." John said rubbing Aidan's back.**

"**Like I said before, there ya go thinkin' again." She said getting up from the couch.**

"**Where ya going?" John asked.**

"**I'm going to go and take a long hot bath." Aidan said heading towards the bathroom.**

**John got up and walked towards his bedroom to go and play with his phone. On his way back he passed Remy, who was in a suit and tie and he smelled good.**

'**_Note to self, use 'at when Remy ain't 'ome.'_ John thought.**

**Later that night there was a lot of screaming going on between Remy and Jennie.**

"**Ya know, I would go out there to get a drink but I'm afraid I'm not gonna come back." Feryal said.**

"**I know what you mean." Piotr said as he finished painting.**

"**I wonder what they are fighting about now?" Piotr asked as he put his stuff away.**

"**Well, I kind of know. Jennie said it was their anniversary, but Remy must have thought other wise." Feryal said helping Piotr with his stuff.**

"**I've got it." Piotr said getting all of his things.**

**Feryal opened the door and stood in the doorway.**

"**Thank you." He said walking down the hall.**

"**Are you sure you don't need help with anything?" Feryal half asked half yelled to Piotr.**

"**I am sure but thank you anyways." Piotr said.**

**On his way to his room, Piotr saw John sitting in his doorway playing with his lighter and his phone.**

"**Anyone know what's goin' on 'tween the two love birds?" John asked Piotr.**

"**I have no idea, my best bet would be to go to bed." Piotr said walking into his room.**

**John took Piotr's advice and went to bed.**

**Aidan came out of the bathroom and went to her room. Eventually she went to sleep.**

**The next morning,**

**Feryal woke up to silence. She got out of bed and walked to the living room. It was totally destroyed.**

**Aidan came and stood beside Feryal.**

"**What happened?" Feryal asked.**

"**Remy and Jennie happened." Aidan said walking into the kitchen.**

"**They did all that?" Feryal asked getting herself a glass of orange juice.**

"**Yup, I'm surprised at them." Aidan said.**

"**Why?" Feryal asked.**

"**This is worse than the last time it happened." Aidan said taking a sip of coffee and reading the paper. **


	8. Girl Talk

**Chapter 8: Girl Talk**

**Aidan and Feryal sat in the room that used to be the kitchen. Piotr walked in and his mouth dropped to the floor. **

"**My… my… my kitchen." He said beginning to sob.**

**Feryal looked up at the hole the ceiling.**

"**Aidan," Feryal began.**

"**Yes?" Aidan asked looking up from her paper.**

"**When did we get a skylight?" Feryal asked smiling.**

"**I dunno, hey Pete, when did we get a skylight in here?" Aidan asked smiling.**

**Piotr looked at the ceiling. He sat in a chair at the table and began to sob even more.**

"**Piotr, it's okay," Feryal said getting up and sitting next to Piotr, "We'll go to Home Depot or Lowes or something, and get roof stuff. Then we'll fix it."**

"**Alright." Piotr said.**

**Feryal stood up and gave him a hug.**

"**Uhm, Ryann, I vas vondering, vould you, uhm, I mean will you uhm, ohh shoot!" Kurt tried.**

"**Are you asking me out?" Ryann asked putting her book down on her lap.**

"**Yes." Kurt sighed.**

"**Yes." She replied bringing her book back up.**

"**Really! Aw zhis is totally awesome!" Kurt rejoiced then bampfed out of the room.**

"**I gotta tell Feryal." Ryann said running out the door.**

**Feryal walked into the living room. She was amazed to find that the couch was still usable. She sat down and wondered if the t.v. was. She picked up the remote and pushed power.**

"**And the severed head was found in an elevator shaft. Good news for egg lovers." The newscaster said.**

"**Success!" Feryal yelled.**

**Then she heard a knock on the door. She got up and walked to the door. She opened it to find Ryann.**

"**Hey, come on in." Feryal said closing the door after Ryann came in.**

"**Guess what?" Ryann said sitting on the couch.**

"**What?" Feryal asked sitting next to her.**

"**I've got a boyfriend." She said.**

"**Really? Who?" Feryal asked.**

"**Kurt Wagner." Ryann said.**

"**Nuh-uh, the blue fuzzy one?" Feryal asked.**

"**Yup." Ryann said.**

"**Well, I'm happy for you chica." Feryal said turning on the t.v. once more.**

"**Thanks. Have you asked him yet?" Ryann asked.**

"**No, I don't think he likes me." Feryal said.**

"**Why wouldn't he? You're pretty, funny, smart, what's not to like?" Ryann asked.**

"**I don't know, sometimes he acts like he likes me but then other times he doesn't. It makes me mad because I don't know if he does." Feryal said.**

"**Well, you just have to go and be like, 'Hey will you go out with me?'" Ryann said.**

"**I can't do that." Feryal said. "I have to know if he likes me for sure before I ask him."**

"**Or you could try Kurt's way." Ryann said.**

"**Huh?" Feryal asked switching on Comedy Central.**

"**He stammered the whole time. He was like 'uhm, Ryann, I was wondering, uhm'; I swear he said uhm about fifty times." Ryann said. **

**Feryal laughed.**

"**And it worked, I like him, he likes me. It all worked out." Ryann said.**

"**Yeah but you knew Kurt liked you. I don't know if he likes me or not." Feryal said.**

"**Well, how much do you like him?" Ryann asked.**

"**A LOT! Duh!" Feryal said.**

"**Well, isn't that proof enough that you should just go for it. It doesn't matter if he likes you or not just go for it. Sure I knew Kurt liked me but he didn't know I liked him and he asked me out." Ryann said.**

"**Yeah but that was just luck, if I didn't have bad luck I would have no luck at all." Feryal said.**

"**So? At least you have luck, maybe if you do this your so called 'bad luck' will turn to good luck." Ryann said. **

"**Maybe." Feryal said. "OH! Look it's Nick Swardson!" **

"**Turn it up!" Ryann said. **

**They both laughed.**

"**Professor!" Kurt yelled.**

"**Kurt? What is it?" Professor X asked.**

"**I can't find Ryann anywhere. Do you think you could find her?" Kurt asked.**

"**You've searched the mansion? The grounds?" Professor X asked.**

"**Yes, I've searched everywhere I could think, and she's not there." Kurt said.**

"**Okay we'll go look for her." Professor X said. **

**Professor X headed toward Cerebro. He went in and found Ryann. He came out and saw Kurt standing there.**

"**I found her, she's with Feryal." Professor X said.**

"**AND WHERE'S THAT? You are being very vague, Professor." Kurt said.**

"**With the Acolytes, I can't tell you much Kurt." Professor X said. "I know that she will be back, she's not going to be gone forever."**

"**Okay, I'll take your word for it. Thanks Professor." Kurt said bampfing out.**

**Piotr walked through the living room to the two girls. He stopped and smiled at them, then continued to the kitchen.**

"**Girl, he totally likes you." Ryann said.**

"**Do ya think?" Feryal asked.**

"**Totally." Ryann said.**

"**Are you sure? Don't lie to me." Feryal said.**

"**Yes, who do you think he was smiling at?" Ryann asked.**

"**Both of us?" Feryal guessed.**

"**No you idiot! You! He likes you." Ryann said.**

"**I think he was smiling at both of us." Feryal said.**

"**Yeah maybe but did you notice that he was looking at you." Ryann said.**

"**He did? Great and I didn't see it!" Feryal said.**

"**You need to ask him out now!" Ryann practically ordered.**

"**Now? With you here?" Feryal asked.**

"**No, not right this second. You're spending time avec moi." Ryann said.**

**Feryal laughed at Ryann and smiled. **

"**You promise me that you will ask him out." Ryann said.**

"**I promise." Feryal said.**

"**This week, you'll ask him this week." Ryann said.**

"**Okay, this week, I promise." Feryal said turning up the t.v. **

"**I am dieing, can't you see that? LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME! Now let me go I've got more stuff to steal." Nick Swardson said.**

**Feryal and Ryann lost it. They were laughing so hard that Feryal almost fell off the couch. It wasn't that hard since there wasn't that much left of it. **

**Aidan came walking from the hallway.**

"**Oh, is that Nick Swardson?" She asked.**

"**Yeah." Feryal said.**

"**Oh good." Aidan said joining the two girls on the couch.**

**John came out of his room.**

"Crickey! What 'appened 'ere? Oh is that Nick Swardson?" John said sitting on the floor in front of the couch.


	9. Of Showers and Christmas Trees

Chapter 9: Of Showers and Christmas Trees

About a month later, the kitchen and the living room were redone, again. Jennie and Remy were still kind of mad at each other.

"How long is this gonna last?" Feryal asked.

"I'm not sure. It varies in time." Piotr said.

"Yeah last time it was 3 weeks." Aidan said.

"How long do you think it's gonna last?" Feryal asked.

"Not sure. 'Opefully not f'much longa, Sheila." John said.

"Well, I think we should help them along." Feryal said with a devilish smile.

"I'm right with ya. So what are we gonna do?" Aidan asked.

"Well," Feryal began but then she slowly got softer so Jennie and Remy wouldn't hear her.

Feryal and Aidan were bunkered in the shower with their plan but Remy beat them to it. They had the camera to film their plan but they thought Remy's would be more 'thought out'. Remy came out of his room with a speaker. He went back in and got a microphone. He came back out with a stereo and hooked it into the speaker. He pushed play. "867-5309" started playing… and Remy started singing.

Aidan and Feryal were laughing hysterically behind the shower curtains.

"Aidan are you getting this?" Feryal asked.

"Every magic moment." Aidan said laughing more.

John walked into the hallway and saw Remy. He shook his head and headed towards the bathroom. Since he never shuts the door when he uses the bathroom he just headed straight for the toilet. Feryal grabbed his shirt from the other end of the shower.

"GET IN HERE!" She whisper yelled and pulled him in.

"What's goin' on? I 'ave 'ta pee!" John whined," 'Old on… is 'at Remy singin'?"

"Yes it is." Feryal said.

"Oh, this is good. I 'ave ta watch this." John said moving closer to Aidan.

Jennie was sitting in her room when she heard rustling outside. She got off of her bed and went to the door. She almost opened it when she heard singing. She sat down leaning against the door and listened. She realized about half way through the song it was Remy who was singing. She smiled and laughed. She got up from her place on the floor and put her hand on the doorknob. She opened it and saw Remy kneeling on the floor. He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back at him. Aidan, Feryal, and John were still hanging out in the shower.

"Guys, I think we better go." Feryal said.

"How? Those two lovebirds have us trapped in here," Aidan asked turning off the camera.

"Yeah," John said, "'n I still 'ave ta pee…"

"Oh shut up," Feryal said. "No one cares about your stupid bladder."

"Oh, crap!" Aidan yelped, pulling the shower curtain closed. "Here they come!"

"Why're they both comin' to th'bathroom?" John asked, scratching his head.

"Shut up!" Feryal whisper yelled once more.

Suddenly the shower curtain was yanked back to reveal John, Aidan, and Feryal sitting on the beautiful blue tiling. The three culprits stared up and smiled innocently at Remy and Jennie.

"Anyone hungry?" Aidan piped.

"God, Sheila, y' read me mind." John said getting up and running towards the kitchen, followed closely by his accomplices.

"Ah, yes, your mind...with all the literary challenges of Horton Hears a Who," Feryal whispered to Aidan as they booked it to the kitchen.

"My words exactly." Aidan whispered back.

A few minutes later John, Piotr, Aidan, and Feryal were in the living room watching a home movie of last week. John was running around the house screaming he was 'Monkey Man' and saving all of the bananas from destruction.

Feryal and Aidan were howling with laughter. Piotr was chuckling and John was sitting there trying not to laugh at himself. Remy and Jennie came in holding hands. Everyone looked at them.

"Yes, we made up." Jennie said.

"That's good. I didn't want to see Remy moping anymore. He stinks at it." Feryal said.

"T'anks, Feryal." Remy said sitting down on the lay-z-boy and Jennie sitting on him.

"No problem, Remy." Feryal said smiling.

"So, whatcha watching?" Jennie asked.

"Home movies. Right now we're on John er, 'Monkey Man'." Aidan said smiling.

"Oh. Look it's changed to something else." Jennie said.

She was right. It was Remy singing to Jennie's door. Jennie started laughing.

Remy, on the other hand, wasn't. Everyone else was laughing hysterically.

A month later…

"It was midnight.. I was in my robe when the Trojans attacked!" John said to himself as he typed on his typewriter. "No, no, no… that sucks…" John muttered as he tore the paper out and crumbled it into a ball.

"John! Let's go!" Feryal yelled.

"Crickey! I'm comin' Sheila!" John said, shoving his typewriter under his bed and running out of his room.

"Okay let's go." John said once he arrived at the front door.

"Uhm, John," Jennie started, "It's snowing outside."

"Snowing? ALRIGHT!" He screamed running out the door and standing in the snow and making snowballs. "It's a bit nippy out 'ere."

"JOHN! Put some pants on!" Aidan yelled from the doorway.

John looked down and saw he was in his boxers that had crocodiles with Santa hats on saying 'Crickey! It's Christmas!'

"Ya coulda tol' me I didn't 'ave pants on." John said coming from his room now in blue jeans.

"Well, ya ran out in a fit 'o joy, we jus' didn' have de 'eart t' tell ya." Remy said opening the door…. again.

"Yeah, sure." John said walking out the door and heading towards the garage.

The Garage,

"So, who will be riding with me and Feryal in the Ford?" Piotr asked.

"Well, me and John can take the bike…" Aidan started but Jennie cut her off.

"Oh, no, no, no, me and Remy can take the Vette." Jennie said.

Remy's eyes widened with fear.

"Are y' mad woman? Y' can't take Remy's bébé out in de snow!" He said leaning over the hood and stroking it.

"Oh, Remy, it's just a car." Jennie said.

Piotr put in a Christmas cd that Feryal brought.

"You guys don't mind if we listen to Christmas songs do you?" Feryal asked looking back and Remy and Jennie.

Jennie was staring out her window… fuming and Remy was looking at the floor.

"Guys?" Feryal asked again.

"Remy don' mind, y' 'ave t' ask her." Remy said.

"Oh, I don't know why you'd want to ask me? I'm always wrong." Jennie spat.

"Remy never said dat!" Remy said, turning towards Jennie.

"Excuse me, this is Christmas music we're talking about! Not about the little tiff you guys just had!" Feryal yelled.

Remy and Jennie stopped.

"Now, we're going to get a Christmas tree! I want to be _HAPPY_ when we get it! I hate being _MAD_ when we get a tree because I never want to look at it! Now, are we going to be happy or do I have to have Piotr turn this Ford around and we won't have a Christmas tree at all!" Feryal screamed.

Remy and Jennie's eyes were wide and they turned and looked out their windows.

"Okay, here we are." Piotr said putting the truck in park and re-locking the doors.

"I mean really, who actually says that?" Feryal said, drawing a Charlie Brown christmas tree in the breath condensation on the window.

"I do," Piotr said matter-of-factly. "And stop that, you're smudging my windows."

Remy and Jennie tried to open their doors.

"Uh, Piotr, Remy t'ink y' need t' get y' truck fixed." Remy said still trying to open the door.

"Well, maybe you two can come to terms? You've been fighting a lot in the past 2 months. Can we please be civil when we get the tree?" Feryal asked.

"And it's not like you were fighting about important things. I mean the car, the couch, the toaster." Piotr said.

"_What about the toaster!"_ Jennie yelped.

"Not the toaster, the toe-nail clippers," Feryal clarified.

"Oh, thank God," Jennie muttered.

Remy looked at Jennie.

"Now that ya mention it, we do fight about stupid things." Remy said.

"Let's go get the tree." Jennie amended.

Piotr unlocked the doors and they all got out.

"Why did you guys take so long?" Aidan asked.

"We had to teach Remy and Jennie a life lesson." Feryal said.

"Oh, so they aren't fightin' no more?" John asked.

"Nope." Feryal said smiling.

"Remy, go tell the guy we want this tree." Jennie said.

"Okay." Remy said walking over to the counter.

The boy looked up from his magazine and said, "Yes?"

"I'd like to buy dis tree." Remy said pointing to the tree that Piotr had.

"Okay." The boy said.

A few minutes later,

"Remy can' believe what you charge for a Christmas tree!" Remy said.

"Well, we do sell the kit." The boy said handing Remy the kit.

"_Kit_? Y'call dis a kit? _Dis_ is a pinecone." Remy said waving the pinecone in front of the boys face.

"Some assembly required." The boy said going back to his magazine.

Back at the base,

"I am never giong tree shopping as long as I live." Piotr said sitting on the couch.

"Aw why do you say that?" Feryal asked sitting next to him.

"Because those people laughed at me when I tried to put it in the bed of the truck and I got chased by a squirrel." Piotr said.

" Aww." Feryal said hugging him.

Aidan walked in with the ornaments box.

"Hey, get a room!" she said to Feryal and Piotr, who pulled away instantly.

She laughed and set the box down in front of the tree and began to decorate.

John walked into the living room with the tree lights, noticing Aidan with the ornaments. "Oohh pretty ornaments! Trade ya, love!"

"Hell no! These're mine!" Aidan yelped, clutching the box to her chest.

"Crickey, love, where's y'Christmas spirit?" John muttered as he untangled the lights.

BZZZZZZTT!


End file.
